


Late at Night

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: I own nothing but my OC, I was bored okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: This was the last thing Buster expected to see while working at the theatre late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, I own nothing but my OC, and I was starting to get writer's block on Long Night, so I thought this'd be cute. Enjoy

It was a quiet evening at the Moon Theatre. The only sounds the theatre's owner Buster Moon could hear, were the falling rain outside, and the occasional sound of him scribbling something down into his notepad. And as far as he knew, he was alone.

Until he heard the piano playing in Ms. Crawley's office.

Thinking the crazy old lizard had come back because she had forgotten something, and decided to play something, Buster brushed it off at first; but then it slowly came to him that it couldn't be Ms. Crawley, because she wasn't allowed to drive at night first of all, and second, the piano notes sounded like they were being played one at a time before the animal playing them slammed their hand down on the keys out of frustration and started all over again.

"Oh, I see you found the piano," Johnny's voice said; Buster seeing the teenage gorilla's frame walk across Ms. Crawley's office out of the corner of his eye, as whoever was playing the piano slammed their hand down again. "Do you want me to show you how to play?"

Hearing the piano again, this time with a much softer, smoother tone and melody, Buster got up and went to see what was going on; stopping in the doorway when he saw Johnny sitting at the piano, his jacket sitting beside him on the floor, playing a few keys for the younger gorilla sitting next to him. And the gorilla next to him couldn't have been any older than a year or two.

Watching the younger gorilla repeat the same sequence of notes that Johnny had just played, Buster just couldn't help but smile, and watch for a few more moments, as Johnny praised the younger gorilla, and taught her a few more keys before he finally spotted him in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Moon. I didn't expect you to still be here," he said.

"I was working late," Buster lied, not wanting Johnny to know he had moved back into the drawer in his desk. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home an hour ago."

"Forgot my keys," he said, holding up the keys to the old car shop his dad used to run, as the younger gorilla climbed up to his shoulders to look over him. "Mr. Moon, this is my niece Juna. She's my cousin's daughter. Juna this is Mr. Moon, say hello."

Seeing Juna jump down from Johnny's shoulders to say hello, Buster was immediately greeted with a hug, and the word 'teddy bear' from the younger gorilla's mouth before Johnny pulled her away.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's fine," Buster said, hearing a loud clap of thunder from outside.

"I should probably get going," Johnny said, putting Juna down to put his jacket back on. "The tires on my truck don't do well on wet roads."

"Alright," Buster said. "Drive safely. And I look forward to see more of you soon Juna."

"Say bye-bye to the nice man," Johnny said to her.

"Bye-bye teddy bear," Juna said, making Buster chuckle before Johnny went to go home.

Hearing Johnny's truck drive away downstairs, Buster quickly made sure he was alone before he uploaded the picture he had taken on his phone to the internet. Because it was too cute not to share.

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

When Johnny woke up the next morning, he was sleeping on the couch in the garage he and his dad 'worked' out of, with Juna resting on his chest; his phone buzzing like crazy on the table beside him.

Peeling his eyes open, Johnny reached over, careful not to wake up Juna, and looked at his phone. Having at least ten emails, and twenty other notifications on his Instagram of people tagging or commenting on a post he was tagged in.

Confused, Johnny unlocked his phone, and checked to see what people were commenting on; seeing a picture of him with Juna at the Moon Theatre the night before on the piano.

 _Really Buster?_ he thought, unsurprised Buster had done that because he had done the same thing to Ash last week when she had her little brother with her; although Ash threatened him until he deleted the picture.

Setting his phone back down, he shifted around to get a little more comfortable, and just fell back to sleep. Because he really didn't care that much, and he doubted his uncle Barry would ever see it since he probably didn't have that much access to the internet or social media. So he was safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
